Tempted to Fly
by coldneverbotheredmeanyway
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on the relationship between Abu and Iago. [slash]
1. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own _Aladdin._

Warning: Fluff. Slash. Ya know, the usual. (Rated mainly just to be safe)

* * *

_Cold_

The way Iago saw it, it was bad enough that he was constantly being dragged along on the gang's adventures. But when these adventures brought them far north, where it was freezing and snow was everywhere - well, that was just _too much._ And it didn't help any when Aladdin decided it was too late to fly all the way back to Agrabah, and so they would be setting up camp there for the night.

"You didn't have to come along, Iago," Jasmine reminded the parrot once he began to complain. Iago cast a sideways glance at Abu.

"Yeah, I did," he stated simply. Abu rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Iago noticed him smile as well.

Soon, the others were asleep, leaving only Abu and Iago awake - the latter still complaining that he was freezing. Then, two furry little arms wrapped around his neck, and a pair of lips found their way onto his mouth.

And suddenly, Iago wasn't quite so cold anymore.


	2. Speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own _Aladdin._

Warning: Fluff. Slash. Ya know, the usual. (Rated mainly just to be safe)

Note: To avoid future confusion: In this story, Abu speaks human and has a slight speech impediment. 'Sh', 'ch', and 'th' become 's', 'c', and 't', while 'j's and soft 'g's become hard 'g's. Also, this story is intended to be post-King of Thieves - although Iago is still with the group. Both of these things are connected to two of my other Aladdin fanfictions. Awkward though this paragraph is, it was the only way I could come up with to clear up that confusion - although I fear I might have actually just caused _more_ confusion.

* * *

_Speaking_

Ever since Iago taught Abu how to speak human, he'd noticed that the monkey had an odd sort of speech impediment. He didn't pronounce certain sounds, or just said them oddly. And while it _was_ amusing that Abu was only able to call the princess 'Gasmine', Iago mostly found the monkey's speech problem rather annoying.

This was partially due to the fact that he felt it meant he'd done a bad job teaching Abu how to talk. Iago wasn't exactly known for his generosity, but on the rare occasions when he _did_ do something for another, with no personal gain - well, he wanted to have done it right.

But then he and Abu became a pair, and Iago found that the speech impediment didn't bother him as much as it used to. And when, after their first kiss - which had been horribly awkward and embarrassing - Abu informed Iago that, 'Tat was gust perfect," Iago decided that the monkey's odd way of speaking was absolutely adorable.


	3. Possessive

Disclaimer: I do not own _Aladdin._

Warning: Fluff. Slash. Ya know, the usual. (Rated mainly just to be safe)

Note: This chapter references a character from the tv series, Thundra. I just thought that ought to be mentioned.

* * *

_Possessive_

The gang seemed to expect Iago to be possessive of Abu, yet were always surprised when Abu acted jealous whenever Iago would show even the slightest interest in another. Abu didn't really understand their shock, because he'd always been prone to jealousy. Now, out of the two, Abu managed his envy better; not acting as possessive as Iago did. Still, he was quite capable of being possessive when the situation called for it, which showed when Thundra, quite unexpectedly, visited the palace.

Iago had, at one point, been in a relationship with the other bird, but when Iago hadn't heard from her in nearly a year, he'd assumed that she'd forgotten about him. Of course, his relationship with Abu had made that assumption a welcome one. So when Thundra visited, Iago was frantically trying to figure out how to, as he put it, 'let Thundra down easy.'

"I mean, what I'm I supposed to say - 'Sorry, Thundra, I'm in love with a monkey now?!'"

Abu shrugged. "Tat would be someting different for you - gust being honest," he teased.

"Jerk," the parrot muttered in reply.

In the end, Abu had come up with a simple solution. Granted, it might not be the most tactful way of dealing with things, but it was the easiest way to get the idea across. While Iago was trying - with no success - to explain the situation to Thundra, the little monkey came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the parrot.

"_**Mine.**_"

* * *

-shrugs- _I _liked it. Even though it's a bit odd - I don't think it'd very off-base for Abu to do something like that. 


End file.
